


Nothing Left

by sprayedwithcrab



Series: Slipping Away [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, im mildly sorry but not really, infinity war still has me crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprayedwithcrab/pseuds/sprayedwithcrab
Summary: Ash.The flakey ash stung in his eyes.They were gone, then so was he.





	Nothing Left

They were gone, then he was here.

 

Ash.

The flakey ash stung in his eyes.

 

A creeping sense of dread tingled at the back of his neck, hissing.

 

_You’re next_

 

The feeling nestled itself into the pit of his stomach.

 

Confusion.

What was happening?

 

He knew.

He understood.

 

He shouldn’t have known.

 

He didn’t want to.

He wished he didn’t know.

 

The back of his throat was burning.

Swallow. It wasn’t going away.

 

_Ignorance is bliss_

 

“I don’t wanna go”

 

_Please_

 

“Please, Mr. Stark,  _I don’t wanna go._ ”

 

He wouldn’t have known.

 

His legs gave out.  _Were they still there?_

He keeled over, holding on tight.

 

Holding on. His grip tightened.

 

He can’t hold on. He doesn’t have a grip.

 

_His arms were gone._

 

Looking up. He sees his reflection in a pair of watery eyes filled with a pure, unadulterated fear and a terrified anticipation; filled with a disbelief and a denial he understood all too well.

 

_’And if you die, well, I feel like that’s on me.’_

He couldn’t have known.

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

Ash.

The smokey taste of ash caught in the back of his throat.

 

They were gone, then so was he.

**Author's Note:**

> chfgfbxfzccv why do i do this to myself


End file.
